


Gays panic

by KinkyLuthor



Category: hsmtmts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: how do you go through your highschool life while also being a struggling homosexual? We don’t know but character Gina will sure find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Gays panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gini/Nina stans everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gini%2FNina+stans+everywhere).



> Hey so this is short af and I’m sorry but just wanna see if it’s liked and then I’ll write way more! Feel free to comment and leave kudos !!!

It was a cool day in the middle of October. The chill hit the back of Gina’s neck as she walked to school. Kicking at the fallen leafs at her feet she pulls her jacket hoodie up and over her head. Today seemed like a relaxing day, the weather was cold but not cold enough to not want to step foot out the house. Gina smiled to herself as she approached her school. 

“Finally” she sighed making a note to herself that maybe she wasn’t as fit and energetic as she thought. 

“Maybe it’s just the weather” she thought as she pushed open the doors to her school. 

Wasting no time she went to her locker and put in her combination with the energy of a small child on their first day of school. She was at 0 when it came to mental stability and happiness. Their was just no hope for the future. She knew that moving around was what she and her mom did , infact it was all they did. Gina couldn’t even remember a time where she stayed anywhere for more than a year and it was starting to get to her. She needed friends , routine , stability everything she wasn’t getting. 

“Hey so I was thinking “ a soft voice trailed behind Gina making her shuffle her feet to turn around. 

Behind her stood Nini with a huge smile on her face. Gina sighed not wanting to deal with any thing that even mentioned the words fun or happy. 

“ what Nini” she closed her locker door lightly before giving her, her full undivided attention. 

“I wanted to have a sleepover so you’re invited. It’s an all girl thing , so ya know just some fun” she smiles waiting for Gina to get excited.

But she wasn’t , she was more nervous than ever. 

“All girls” she says in a shaky voice?? 

“Yeah” Nini looks at Gina her head tilt “so you coming” 

“Uh yeah , of course send me the address?” 

That’s all she said before hurrying off down the hallway and leaving Nini behind still standing at her locker. She couldn’t go to an all girl sleepover , especially not one with a girl that she absolutely had the biggest crush on. What was she gonna do ? How was she supposed to contain her gay infront of atleast 5 pretty girls? 

She power walked through the hallway until she got to the second floor boys restroom. She pushed open the door and went to the last stall beating on it until she heard a loud grunt and then sigh. Lifting herself up on the window seal she cleared her throat. 

“ I have a problem” 

“Is your problem the fact that you’re in the men’s bathroom .... again” Ricky laughs after saying this.

“ I’m not afraid of toxic masculinity... a bathroom is a bathroom. Besides you are in here every morning before class because your dads trying a new prune and veggie diet. It’s the only place I can find you in the morning” 

she kicks her feet casually

“You have a point, okay what’s up?”

She heard him ripping toilet paper off the role and thinks for a second how weird their friendship truly is.

“Nini .,, she invited me to a sleep over “ she lets the air fill with silence 

“So? Go? Haven’t you been waiting for a chance to hang out with her?”

Gina rolls her eyes before looking across at the mirror and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah alone jerk face. Not with 5 other girls in our grade there” 

The toilet flushes and Ricky comes out and goes to the sink to wash his hands.

“Listen Gina I’ve known Nini since I was little and if there’s one thing she likes it’s honesty. Be up front with her and she’s yours” he wipes his hands slowly 

“I’m glad the great Ricky has figured out women and all they aspire to be. Oh great womanizer , I do rejoice for your intellect “ she shoves him lightly 

He holds his stomach winching in pain. “I think I’m not done” he runs back into the stall slamming the door shut. 

“Well I can’t bare the stench any longer so I’m heading to home room. I’ll make sure she knows your going through a tummy achy wakey” she bangs the stall door with one fist softly before walking towards the door. 

“Bye super G”

She laughs “ bye super R “

And with that she was back into the world of chaotic highschool kids and still she had no idea what to do about the sleepover.


End file.
